Love is Strong
by SilverDawn15
Summary: Kaoru has feelings for a certain boy after he gives her his jacket. By being Buttercup, she will meet him although he's an enemy. Will she decide love is love no matter what side or will she reject him? Now up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1: Accidental Meeting

Love is Strong

It was a normal day in New Townsville, or so they thought. Three girls and three boys were in a room with a figure that was drinking champagne. "Well?" A girl with orange hair, darkish pink eyes, with very long red ribbons asked impatiently. "When are we gonna get those Powerfluffs?" A boy with orange hair, mostly covered by a white cap, with darkish red eyes was VERY impatient. "And what about those Rowdymucks?" He asked not in a good mood.

"Don't worry my children," The figure said after he finished his champagne. "You'll get revenge on those Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs." The figure stood up and looked out a window to see three lights of pink, light blue, and light green streak through the sky. 'Very soon Powerpuffs,' The figure thought. 'Soon you'll be powerless to stop them.'

Chapter One

Kaoru was walking to Momoko's house during a mini snowstorm. "I should've listened to my mom and worn a coat!" She mumbled angrily. She ignored her mother's saying of wearing a coat when she was going to Momoko's. "Now I'm freezing!" She was at the park which was halfway to Momoko's.

Then she felt something wrapped around her shoulders, protecting her from most of the wind. "You need this." Someone behind her said. She now understood it was a coat that was wrapped around her shoulders. "Won't you need it more?" She asked worried. "No," The person, a boy from the sound of his voice, said calmly. "You need it more than I do."

When she turned around the boy was leaving the way that she came from. "How will I find you to give it back?!" She shouted to get his attention. "Keep it!" The boy shouted back without turning around or stopping.

When she got to Momoko's house, Miyako came down the stairs and surprised her. "Momoko's waiting in her room." They went up the stairs, past Kuriko's room, and the bathroom, and came to her room. "Hey guys." Momoko said looking up from a fashion magazine.

"Where'd you get that jacket?" She asked Kaoru curiously. "Some boy put it on me when I reached the park," She said truthfully. "I didn't listen to my mom, and when I asked how I would find him to give it back, he shouted 'Keep it!'."

The belts started beeping, and they transformed in the room. Blossom opened the window to let them out and closed after. "Who is it this time?" She asked the professor though her compact. A girl with black hair and darkish green eyes was wrecking a restaurant while two girls, one was blond with long pigtails, and the other was a redhead with long ribbons, were attacking the park.

"Who are they?" Buttercup asked curiously. "Don't know, but let's stop them!" Blossom said before she closed the compact. They got to the park and saw the three girls laughing. "Stop whoever you are! You're fighting the PPGZ!" All three of them shouted.

"You don't know who we are?" The redhead asked mockingly. "We've never heard of nor seen you before." Bubbles said semi-scared. "We're the Powerpunk Girls," The blond said annoyed. "I'm Brat," She pointed to the raven. "She's Brute," Then she pointed to the redhead. "And she's Berserk."

Brute looked confused at Buttercup for some reason. "If you're a Powerpuff," She stared to say. "Then why do you have a boy's coat on?" Buttercup looked at her jacket and saw it was indeed covered by a boys' jacket.

"Nevermind," She said waving Buttercup off. "Armor Punch!" She tried to punch Buttercup, but Buttercup dodged and brought her hammer out. "Sonic Smash!" Buttercup used her hammer to make a sonic wave and hit the Powerpunks to knock them far away.

They went back to Blossom's house, and transformed back to normal. The jacket was still on Kaoru, even when she transformed to Buttercup and back. She left the house and went back home, when she got to the park, she saw a figure walking around.

On a closer look, the figure was a boy and he wasn't wearing a coat. 'It might be him!' She thought as he got closer. "Were you the one who gave me this coat?" She asked when he got to her. "Yeah," He said calmly despite being in the cold. "You can keep it of you want."

"Actually," She said a little shyly. "I want to return it back." She took off the jacket and gave it back to him. "Don't you need it?" He asked worried. "Nah," She said waving it off. "I'm only going home." He gave it back to her even though she said she didn't need it.

When she turned around to get his attention after he left, she could barely see a smudge of black moving away from her. She just went home to figure out who it was. "Hey Kao!" Her older brother Dai shouted from the couch.

He was in the middle of playing Splashdown with their younger brother Shou, he paused it so he could speak to Kaoru. "Where were you?" He asked curiously. "I went to Momoko's like I said," She said taking her shoes off. "Some boy gave me his jacket, which was why I was a little late."

All of a sudden, a huge crash from upstairs. A huge muscled man wearing a mask ran downstairs in a shocked fit. "WHO GAVE HER WHAT!?" He shouted scaring everyone. "A boy gave me his jacket because I ignored Mom and went to Momoko's without one." Kaoru said calming him down.

'Now what boy has black hair and is very calm?' She thought as she went to her room and looked at her reflection in her mirror. She saw very clearly that it was the color green and was very familiar.

"I'll figure it out tomorrow." She said as she took it off, put it on a hanger, and changed into pajamas and fell asleep in her bed.

At Mojo's hideout...

A certain raven boy was thinking about a certain raven girl as he was covered in a blanket and eating soup due to the freezing weather that he was just in outside.

* * *

**If you know who the boy is, the first one that gets it right will get... *rummaging through a chest* A stuffed cat!**


	2. Chapter 2: Saving the RowdyRuff Boys?

Chapter Two

The next day she met the others at school where they were waiting. "Do you know how late you are?!" Momoko shouted as she neared. "Sorry," Kaoru said as they went in. "My dad kept asking me about the boy that gave me this jacket." She pointed to the jacket she was wearing and went in the classroom with the others. "Okay class," Miss Keane said as she walked in. "We have a free day so you can do whatever you like as long as it's not too loud."

After she said that their belts started ringing, they went to the rooftop immediately knowing it was a free day and didn't need to ask about leaving. They transformed and looked at Blossom's compact to see who was making trouble. There were three types of laughter coming out of a restaurant as people shouted and evacuated. "The RowdyRuff Boys!" They shouted before they flew to the site.

"Stop right there!" They shouted as they got to the site, but was confused as the RowdyRuff Boys ran out. "What's wrong with you three?" Blossom asked as they stopped. "Ask that thing!" Brick shouted as he pointed to a furious Fuzzy Lumpkins came crashing through the restaurant. "You three are gonna pay for disturbing me and my dinner!" He shouted as he charged at them.

"That still doesn't explain why you were in a restaurant!" Brick shouted as he neared. "Mega Powered Yo!" Blossom shouted as she threw her yo-yo. It hit him and made him confused for a bit. "Super Powered Bubble Trouble!" Bubbles shouted as she made a bubble which hit him, causing him to snap out of confusion and charge again. "Ultra Power Smash!" Buttercup shouted as she hit the ground with her hammer.

It caused a fissure to hit him and flung him far away. They looked at the boys and saw that Boomer had passed out. "Let's get him to the lab!" Bubbles said to the others. They agreed and flew there while Brick and Butch followed and Bubbles had to carry Boomer there. When they came to the lab there was an explosion and went inside. Inside was the professor and Ken covered in gray/brown soot and their hair was puffed, like a mini afro.

"We've got a problem." Buttercup said as Bubbles put Boomer on the examination table. The two cleared the soot and checked him over. "He just passed out when they were fighting Fuzzy." Brick said to the professor after he asked what happened. "Looks like Fuzzy scared him enough to make him faint," Ken said after the examination. "Just give him an hour or so and he'll wake up."

Brick was talking to Blossom about some annoying villans, Bubbles was petting Poochi, who just walked in, and Buttercup was thinking about the boy who gave her the jacket. "Do you know if black Z rays can be white Z rays?" She overheard someone say but didn't acknowledge it. She looked at the others and saw them busy, so she decided to fly around for a bit.

Buttercup's PoV

_I hope someone other than Mojo will come. _I thought as I flew. Not long after I thought it, a huge robot came up behind me and tried to snatch me. "I am back mojo!" Mojo said as he started destroying the town. _Why did I jinx it?_ I thought before I flew to him with my hammer. "Gravitaion Drive!" I said as I slammed my hammer on the ground.

It hit the robot, alright, but it was still standing?! "Come on!" I shouted as I dodged a hit. "Power Smash!" I shouted and smashed my hammer on the ground, harder this time. It made his robot be shot off somewhere in the sky and never to be seen. I went to an isolated part of the lab and transformed back into Kaoru.

I went inside to see that Boomer was stirring awake, Brick was entusiastic, Blossom and Bubbles were looking at the monitor, with Bubbles glances at Boomer, and Butch was just staring at the sky through the huge window.

Butch's PoV

_I wonder where that girl is. _I thought as I looked at the sky before I turned around. I saw Brick talking to Boomer, Blossom and Bubbles looking at the monitors, and the girl. _Wait, what?! _I thought as I looked more clearly. It is her, it's the girl I gave my jacket to!

I wonder where Buttercup is, she probably is flying around the town. Then again the girl has a striking resemblense of her, the same spiky black hair, the same light green eyes, and the same attitude.

Maybe I'll ask her for her name so I won't call her 'the girl.' I decided to go to the park to rollerskate and clear my head.

Normal PoV

Kaoru had the same thought and went to the park on her skateboard. She went around until a group of kids caught her eye. They were playing kickball and she thought of playing with them. "Hey look out!" Someone shouted before she was knocked into. She got up from the ground and saw her skateboard a few feet away. "Man that hurt." She heard behind her and looked.

There was a boy with black hair, covering half his face so she couldn't see his face, and wearing a black and green outfit with wheels on the sides of his shoes. "I'm sorry." She said to him. "No I'm sorry I didn't move." He said, he sounded familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Anyway," She said before she stuck out her hand. "I'm Kaoru Matsubara." He took her hand and shook it. "Butch Jojo." He said, without seeing her shocked face. She got up, grabbed her skateboard, and skated away.

_I can't believe that was Butch!_ She thought as she skated to her house. Unknown to her he was shocked too. _Kaoru huh?_ He thought as he looked in the direction she left. _Nice name for a strong yet pretty tomboy._

* * *

**I Know, a guest, IluvWinxandRandyCunningham, and Kittie Catty all get the stuffed cat, Kittie's review was funny. Anyway, Butch is close to figuring out if Kaoru is really Buttercup but how can he if he thinks of Kaoru all the time? His personality will change a bit throughout the story to fit his budding crush for her, as Kaoru and Buttercup, so keep reviewing!**


	3. Author Note

Author Note

I'm busy with other stories that I can't finish the others, maybe I'll put some up for adoption since I forget about the other stories. What the heck, I'll put this one up for adoption.


End file.
